A Gift
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! END. "Ternyata, Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku."/Warning Inside.
1. Meet

**A Gift © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC (dikit), Typo(**s**), **ABAL**ness, **GAJE**ness, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

* * *

_Sebuah Fict yang saya persembahkan untuk para reader-sama,_

_**A Gift**._

* * *

**~0~**

_...Disini adalah tempatku biasa bermain dengan sahabatku, Naruto._

_Kami selalu duduk disini saat siang hingga sore, melakukan apa saja untuk menghabiskan waktu._

_Dialah lelaki yang mau menemaniku setiap saat, lelaki yang sangat ceria._

_Seorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukan karena kelebihanku, bukan juga karena kekuranganku..._

**~0~**

Sayup-sayup sinar matahari menembus melalui celah-celah daun pohon maple yang terlihat besar itu, disana ada seorang gadis berusia sekitar 23 tahun-an sedang duduk dan mendengarkan MP3 Player-nya dibawah pohon itu, lagu dari sebuah band Jepang yang lumayan terkenal. Siang hari itu memang terkesan lebih panas daripada siang-siang sebelumnya. Hinata, adalah nama gadis yang sedang duduk disana.

Hinata terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang, siapakah itu?

Dia duduk termenung disitu, memikirkan sesuatu, tak terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masih tenang itu. Pikirannya bertambah bingung kesana kemari. Beberapa kali ia menyentuh sebuah goresan di batang tubuh pohon itu, sebuah goresan lama. Goresan yang pernah mereka buat.

'Apakah dia akan datang seperti janjinya sepuluh tahun lalu?' Hinata menghela nafas panjang, dia merebahkan bahunya di sisi pohon maple yang sudah terlihat sangat tua itu. Pohon yang ia tanam bersama sahabatnya, menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan mereka.

**.**

**-0-**

**FLASHBACK**

**-0-**

.

_...Satu Juli 2004_

_Sepuluh tahun lalu..._

_"Hei Hinata!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning emas kepada seorang temannya yang sedang terduduk dibawah sebuah pohon maple yang belum terlalu besar, dia melambai sambil menebarkan sebuah senyum lebar yang sangat khas. Dia berjalan tidak terlalu cepat, namun juga tidak terlalu lambat. Siang itu sekitar jam dua, saat matahari masih begitu terik memanggang kulit bumi, namun tidak untuk Naruto, itulah namanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan terik matahari yang sangat panas itu._

_Gadis yang dia panggil dengan sebutan Hinata itu menoleh, dia terlihat sudah menunggu temannya itu, mungkin masih belum terlalu lama. "Naruto," dia tersenyum kecil. Naruto menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disebelah Hinata, membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang ingin dia perlihatkan kepada Hinata, "Apa itu, Naruto?" Hinata bertanya penasaran melihat kotak kecil itu._

_"Ini adalah sebuah kotak kenangan yang akan kita isi dengan sebuah memori tentang kita, tanda persahabatan kita, Hinata!" jawab Naruto bersemangat, Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan._

_"Seperti kapsul waktu?" tebak Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto, sekarang Hinata sedikit mengerti maksud dari Naruto, tapi untuk apa Naruto melakukan itu? Hinata masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

_"Jadi, darimana aku akan memulainya?" gumam Naruto pelan namun terdengar sedikit oleh Hinata, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan memiringkannya. Dia tatap dalam-dalam sahabatnya yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, ia tatap Naruto penuh dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Naruto mengambil nafas sebelum akhirnya memulai kata-katanya, terlihat sedikit rumit, mungkin "Jangan terkejut ya..." dia mengambil jeda nafas lagi, terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu "...aku akan pindah."_

_"Pi-pindah?" Hinata sedikit kaget, kemana dia akan pindah? "Tapi, kemana?"_

_"Entahlah." Naruto memasang sebuah keraguan pada satu kalimatnya barusan. Hinata semakin cemas, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dia bingung. Apakah Naruto akan meninggalkannya? Atau itu hanya sebuah lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto, karena Naruto sangat suka membuat lelucon, namun tidak seperti kali ini._

_"Uhm, berapa lama?" Hinata mencoba terlihat untuk tetap tenang, walaupun ada segurat kegetiran muncul dalam benaknya. Hinata benar-benar takut kehilangan Naruto, dia takut tidak akan bertemu Naruto untuk waktu yang lama. Dalam fikirnya, dia mencoba menebak-nebak berapa lama dia akan pergi. Dua bulan? Empat bulan? Delapan bulan? Setahun?_

_"Se..." Naruto tidak yakin akan mengucapkannya, dan Hinata berharap kata-kata Naruto itu akan berhenti dalam kata 'setahun'. Tidak lebih, "...puluh tahun." Hinata terbelalak, ia berharap salah dengar dengan kata-kata Naruto, "Ya, sepuluh tahun, Hinata." Naruto kembali meyakinkan kata-katanya, memberi tanda yakin itu dengan anggukan kecil dengan sedikit senyum simpul, dalam hati Naruto tahu, bahwa Hinata sangat benci jika Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri, begitu juga dirinya._

_Hinata berusaha menahan diri, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan sepuluh tahun itu tanpamu?" Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua jemarinya yang kini bertautan satu sama lain, tetes air matanya jatuh perlahan melewati jemarinya, satu demi satu. Naruto dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Hinata, menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari mata amethys Hinata, memeluk tubuhnya secara perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Hinata._

_"Aku ingin berjanji padamu, aku akan kemari lagi untuk menemuimu. Namun kamu juga harus berjanji padaku..." isak tangis Hinata sedikit mereda, pelukan Naruto terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Hinata melilitkan tangannya di punggung Naruto, seperti tak ingin melepaskan pelukan yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya itu, "...kau harus berjanji untuk bisa melewati sepuluh tahun itu tanpaku." Hinata mengangguk pelan, bibirnya gemetar, wajahnya pucat._

_"Hmm... Baiklah, hapus air mata itu Hinata. Kau terlihat jelek jika bersedih seperti itu," ledek Naruto melepas pelukannya, dia tersenyum, tersenyum kecut melihat Hinata begitu sedih, "Aku sudah memasukkan beberapa barangku di dalam kotak ini dan menyisakan beberapa ruang untukmu..." Naruto mengambil kotak kecilnya yang ia letakkan di tanah, lalu memberikannya pada Hinata, "...setelah kau masukkan barangmu, kita kubur kotak ini di bawah pohon ini. Saat kita bertemu kembali, kita akan menggalinya dan melihat memori kita yang berada dalam kotak ini." Hinata menggenggam gemetar kotak kecil berwarna silver dengan motif garis-garis berwarna ungu, warna favoritnya, "Ee... Aku akan berangkat satu jam lagi." tambah Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terlihat sedikit canggung._

_"Sa-satu jam?" Hinata mengalihkan pandang kearah Naruto lagi, 'itu terlalu mendadak, Naruto'_

_"Iya."_

_"Tapi, kemana kamu akan pergi, selama sepuluh tahun?"_

_"Ke suatu tempat," Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, "Baik-baiklah selama sepuluh tahun kedepan, kita akan bertemu lagi disini. Aku berjanji."_

_"Sepuluh tahun, kamu sudah berjanji, sepuluh tahun lagi, tepat hari ini." Naruto mengangguk, kemudian memberi sedikit jarak terhadap pelukannya. Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menutup mata, mencoba menahan pilu yang menyakiti hatinyam Naruto memberi sebuah kecupan di dahi Hinata, bisa ia rasakan kecupan itu begitu hangat di dahinya. Tak begitu lama, Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dan meninggalkan Hinata, sebelum meninggalkan Hinata, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata._

_"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata."_

_Hinata tertegun sejenak, melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya dibawah pohon itu._

**.**

**-0-**

**FLASHBACK END**

**-0-**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menanjak kearah sebuah bukit kecil, dia berjalan santai, tidak ada beban sama sekali. Dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dengan kemeja silver bermotif kotak-kotak hitam, terlihat juga dia membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam, dia pandang rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar disepanjang jalan yang ia lewati, sejumlah bunga mawar merah juga terlihat samar-samar dibalik rerumputan yang hijau itu. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, berjalan mengambil setangkai bunga mawar itu, ia pilih dengan hati-hati, setelah ia menemukan bunga yang sempurna, dengan hati-hati dia petik bunga itu agar tidak melukai jemarinya. Dia tersenyum simpul.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu melanjutkan jalannya melalui jalan setapak tadi, tidak jauh dari situ, dia bisa melihat sebuah pohon maple yang familiar, namun sudah sedikit berbeda, tepatnya lebih tua dan lebih besar. Samar-samar dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disana, Naruto tersenyum lagi melihatnya, 'Ternyata dia tidak melupakannya' batinnya. Secara perlahan dia berjalan, ia melihat gadis itu menggunakan shirt putih berbalu jaket hoodie berwarna indigo menyerupai warna rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung itu.

'Hah?' Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang ternyata tertidur disitu, masih menggunakan MP3 Player-nya, sebuah MP3 Player yang ia berikan kepada Hinata melalui kiriman paket sekitar dua tahun lalu. Niat untuk membuat sebuah kejutan kepada Hinata ia urungkan. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya duduk disebelah Hinata, menunggunya untuk bangun, daripada membangunkannya.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang sedang tertidur dari ujung hingga ujung, tak satupun detail yang ia lewatkan. Naruto terkadang berfikir ketika ia akan menemui Hinata, 'Apakah dia akan berubah? Atau malah melupakanku? Seperti apa dia menjadi?' pikiran itu terus muncul dalam benaknya.

Naruto menopangkan dagunya pada salah tangan kirinya, masih memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, 'Ternyata Hinata lucu juga kalau tidur, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku tidak melihatnya tertidur seperti ini.' batin Naruto sedikit tertawa, tangan kanan Naruto perlahan terangkat, menyentuh pipi Hinata. Masih lembut seperti dulu, Hinata tidak sedikitpun berubah, masih seperti gadis berusia tiga belas tahun yang dia kenal dulu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata terbangun. Kini Naruto sedang mengambil foto pemandangan beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi menggunakan kamera SLR. Hinata menatap Naruto sembari mencari nyawa untuk sepenuhnya sadar, mengucek-ucek kedua fotonya, MP3 Player yang sedari tadi masih menyala pun ia matikan. Ia tatap Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya itu, Hinata masih meyakinkan diri tentang apa yang sedang ia lihat. Apakah dia Naruto? Atau hanya orang lain yang kebetulan lewat?

"Ehm," Hinata berdeham, suara dehamannya terdengar canggung. Naruto mendengarnya, namun dia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berkutat pada pekerjaannya, memotret. "Ehem!" kali ini Hinata berdeham lebih keras, walaupun tetap saja suaranya itu terdengar lucu jika dibuat-buat seperti itu. Dan tebak, Naruto masih berkutat pada kegiatannya, perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya, berpura-pura masih memotret dengan kameranya itu.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, "Apa kau tidak mende-"

**CKRIK~!**

Suara kamera itu terdengar, sebuah foto telah diambil oleh Naruto. Hinata terdiam, menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia melihat seseorang yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak dia lihat berada tepat beberapa meter didepannya. Hinata masih terdiam, Naruto kini menurunkan kameranya, tersenyum melihat Hinata yang berada didepannya.

"Hei Hinata!" suara itu terdengar masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu ketika Naruto memberikan salam terakhir pada Hinata. Sesaat kemudian Hinata langsung berlari kearah Naruto, memeluk tubuh yang ada didepannya itu dengan erat. Naruto membalas pelukan rindu Hinata dengan hangat. Hinata menangis.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan satu menitnya itu, menghapus air mata kebahagiaan Hinata yang tumpah. Naruto tertawa "Kau masih cengeng seperti dulu, Hinata." seketika raut wajah Hinata menjadi merengut cemberut, Naruto mengacak-acak poni rambut yang menutupi dahi Hinata.

"kau juga masih seperti dulu, tetap menyebalkan!" protes Hinata yang sedang merapikan poni rambutnya.

"Memang, aku adalah sahabatmu yang paling menyebalkan dan paling kau sayangi!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya tanda meledek Hinata, itulah kebiasaan Naruto saat meledek Hinata. Hinata makin cemberut, dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak pada Naruto, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah membuatku jengkel, Naruto!" seru Hinata, Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, tawa Naruto malah semakin keras.

"Baiklah, ketika kau jengkel, hanya ada satu cara untuk dapat membuatmu ceria lagi." ucap Naruto enteng.

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu dulu..." Naruto merapikan rambutnya yang terkena terpaan angin liar, "...apakah kedai es krim di dekat rumahku dulu masih ada?"

"Ha?" Hinata bingung, mencoba mengingat-ingat sebuah kedai es krim yang berada di dekat bekas rumah Naruto dulu, "Kukira sudah tidak ada."

"Apa kau bercanda? Yang benar saja..." ujar Naruto nampak kecewa.

"...tapi kedai itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah cafe."

"Eh? Cafe?" Naruto tidak percaya, kedai menjadi sebuah cafe? Perubahan macam apa itu?

"Kukira begitu, sebuah renovasi di kedai itu terjadi ketika aku mau kuliah, kata paman Jiraiya sih, kedai miliknya mau dijadikan sebuah cafe, aku meninggalkan kota ini lima tahun lalu saat aku tahu aku mendapatkan kuliah di luar kota, bagaimana aku bisa tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa cafe itu sekarang. Apakah aku terlihat seperti dukun?" Ekspresi konyol terlihat dari tingkah Hinata.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, menarik lengan kirinya, "Aku tahu..." Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum mengambil langkah selanjutnya, "...ayo kita kesana. Kita lihat apakah aku masih bisa membuatmu tidak marah padaku!" seru Naruto semangat dengan cengiran khas terpatri di wajahnya, benar-benar seorang yang pantang menyerah. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto?

**~0~**

_...Bertemu denganmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kualami._

_Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika aku tak pernah mengenalmu._

_Mengerti arti sebuah cinta, mengerti arti sebuah persahabatan._

_Dan orang yang mengajariku tentang semua hal yang belum kuketahui..._

**~0~**

Tak lama kemudian mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota kecil yang indah itu, namun semua pemandangan itu nampak berbeda bagi Naruto yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak berkeliling dengan Hinata seperti dulu. Mereka berdua tidak akan pergi kemana-mana selain menuju kedai es krim itu -yang kini sudah berubah menjadi cafe, tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan kendaraan roda empat, jika sepuluh tahun lalu jalanan itu masih jarang ada kendaraan yang melewati kota itu, kini sangat banyak kendaraan yang lewat, suatu pemandangan baru yang akan ia lihat sehari-hari.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berjalan menuju cafe yang mereka tuju, Naruto pun masih hafal jalan menuju cafe dekat rumahnya, walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun, tapi memori itu masih melekat pada ingatannya, sebuah memori yang ia lakukan berulang dengan Hinata, sepulang bermain di bukit pohon maple -sebutan untuk bukit tadi, mereka selalu mampir di kedai itu, membeli es krim pada seorang kakek berusia 60 tahun-an, Kakek Jiraiya mereka panggil. Ia sangat ramah, walaupun sedikit nyentrik dan konyol, dari kekonyolan Kakek Jiraiya lah Naruto belajar menjadi seorang yang selalu ceria dan bertingkah konyol.

"Ehm, aku rindu pada Kakek itu," Naruto berjalan diatas pinggiran pembatas trotoar, sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, sebuah kebiasaan. "Apakah dia masih akan ingat dengan kita berdua?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak, berfikir, mungkin, "Aku rasa masih..." Hinata meneruskan jalannya yang sempat tertinggal beberapa meter dengan Naruto, "...mana mungkin Kakek itu akan melupakan seorang bocah bodoh sepertimu?" Hinata terkikik kecil yang disambut dengan wajah _sweatdrop_ Naruto.

"Bodoh?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata dengan masih menggunakan ekspresi wajah seperti itu, ekspresi horor bagi seorang Hinata jika melihat Naruto menggunakan ekspresi itu, "Mungkin." tambah Naruto singkat, sebuah senyum tanpa alasan kembali terukir di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Selang beberapa detik, kedua tangannya bersilang didepan dadanya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, berfikir, mungkin.

Tepat di sudut jalan, sebuah pertigaan terlihat semakin dekat. Naruto turun dari jalannya diatas pembatas trotoar, bersiap akan menyebrang dan belok di penghujung pertigaan itu. Naruto menggandeng pergelangan tangan Hinata, masih sama seperti kebiasaan Naruto jika menyebrang, selalu menggandeng tangan Hinata. Namun kini rasanya sudah berbeda, dulu yang Hinata rasakan hanya tangan seorang sahabat, namun kini ia merasakannya berbeda. Suasana diantara mereka seketika hening, sunyi. Tak satupun dari mereka membuang sebuah kata, kalau dulu mereka selalu berceloteh di setiap langkah, sekarang menjadi canggung, mungkin mereka belum terbiasa sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin.

Aksi pegang tangan itu tak kunjung lepas, momen itu bukan menjadi momen yang biasa, mungkin terasa sebagai momen spesial bagi mereka berdua.

"Hmm, Hinata." tak berapa lama Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan dengan memanggil nama Hinata, Hinata menoleh.

"A-apa?" Gugup hinggap di tubuhnya, suara Naruto sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, Hinata sedikit tegang. Tak biasanya Naruto bersuara seperti itu.

"Apa kamu pernah berfikir tentang, err, ...hubungan kita?" Naruto canggung mengatakannya, mungkin baru pertama kali ini dia bertanya hal seperti itu kepada Hinata yang walau notabene sebagai sahabatnya itu. Setitik keringat menetesdi pelipis wajahnya, segera ia usap dengan tangannya yang daritadi menggantung mengikuti irama langkah kaki mereka berdua.

"Hu-hubungan? Seperti apa, Naruto?" Hinata sedikit menunduk, melihat langkah kakinya yang berjalan seirama dengan langkah kaki Naruto, jantungnya berdetak lebih kecang dari biasanya, ia mencoba agar terlihat biasa saja. Namun yang ada malah sebuah rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya, dia bingung.

"Y-ya, seperti jika ki-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah suara terdengar. Suara yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto!" suara itu terdengar dari sebuah kursi yang terjejer mengelilingi sebuah meja, orang itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

Naruto mengingat-ingat siapakah dia? Dia mengenalnya, namun dia lupa dengan namanya. Diam.

"Kau Naruto, kan?" teriak lagi seorang temannya, perempuan.

"Kemari!" orang tadi kembali berteriak, wajar dia berteriak, ia berada di seberang jalan. Naruto yang sedikit bingung melangkah menyebrang jalan, Hinata hanya mengikuti dari belakang, tangannya terlepas saat suara tadi memanggil Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kami?" perempuan tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata, 'bisa-bisanya mereka lupa dengan kami' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat, rambut merah muda sebahu, "Sakura?" sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya pada perempuan yang ia sebut Sakura itu, "Kiba?" sebuah tato segitiga merah di pipinya mengingatkan Naruto tentang seorang temannya yang sangat jahil, "Lalu, kau... Pasti Shikamaru!" Naruto menebak yakin, ketiganya tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat dengan kami."

"Y-ya begitulah." Naruto sedikit salting dihadapan mereka, canggung.

"Hmm, Naruto, siapa dia?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto tentang Hinata yang daritadi berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa, perkenalkan, ini Hinata." Hinata malu-malu bersalaman dengan mereka bertiga, teman Naruto yang tidak ia kenal.

"Salam kenal, aku Hinata." Hinata membungkuk, salting juga, seperti Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga Hinata!" seru ketiganya kepada Hinata.

"Ah, tidak sopan membiarkan teman kita berdiri seperti itu, silahkan duduk disini Naruto, Hinata." Shikamaru berdiri dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Hinata untuk duduk di dua kursi kosong. Kini meja itu lengkap dengan tidak menyisakan satu kursi kosong diantaranya.

"Karena momen ini tak terduga, aku akan menraktir kalian!" ucap Sakura bersemangat sesaat setelah Naruto dan Hinata duduk, Sakura melirik tajam ke kedua temannya yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba, "Bukan kalian yang aku traktir, tapi Naruto dan Hinata." seketika dua orang itu ketakutan, memang, Sakura dikenal sedikit tomboy dan galak, wajah kalau Shikamaru dan Kiba sedikit takut.

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah, Sakura." ucap Shikamaru lemas.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Kiba menengahi. Hinata dan Naruto terdiam, bingung mau mengucapkan apa.

Cukup lama mereka ngobrol hingga menjelang malam. Pertemuan itu ditutup dengan sebuah acara berfoto kecil, karena yang kebetulan Naruto membawa kamera SLR. Setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan, sedangkan ketiga temannya tadi masih kerasan di cafe tadi, bukan cafe yang tadi dimaksud Naruto tentunya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan sejajar, melewati trotoar dengan penghias lampu jalan yang sangat terang, malam itu tidak terlalu sepi, masih ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disana. Suara deru kendaraan juga masih terdengar di setiap penjuru jalan, Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Hinata, samar-samar namun masih terlihat. Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung membuang muka kearah lain, rona merah tampak sedikit menghiasi wajahnya, lagi. "Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda, Hinata." sekilas Naruto memperhatikan rona merah itu, namun hanya sebentar.

"B-beda yang bagian mana?" Hinata sedikit gugup, entah ada hawa apa, Hinata kini selalu gugup ketika Naruto berbicara kepadanya, 'hanya perasaan atau apa ya?' batinnya sambil menerawang langit-langit, malam itu tak banyak bintang yang muncul, tidak seperti dulu, banyak bintang yang muncul setiap malam hari.

"Apa ya?" Naruto berfikir sejenak, tiba-tiba angin dingin datang, sama seperti Hinata yang juga kedinginan, ia raih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya agar terasa hangat, "Sekarang kamu lebih dewasa, menurutku..." Naruto melanjutkan, "...cantik." Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, Hinata sedikit salting oleh kata-kata Naruto, kalau dia dulu suka meledek Hinata, sekarang dia malah menggombal didepannya.

"Eee..." Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Malam ini kamu akan kuantar pulang, tidak aman berjalan sendirian di malam hari."

"Tapi rumahmu kan lebih dekat, tidak usah repot-repot." tolak Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepala, 'Naruto sekarang lebih dewasa'

"Nggak, pokoknya aku antar sampai rumah." tegas Naruto, "Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi-an." tambahnya. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, tersenyum simpul melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan memperhatikan langkah kakinya, 'Aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, mungkinkah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?' batin Naruto, "Umm, tentang temanku tadi..."

"Eh?"

"Mereka teman SMA-ku dulu..." ucap Naruto nyengir, "...dan maaf untuk acara kita tadi yang tertunda, besok saja kita kesana, aku juga ingin melihat-lihat kota ini lagi." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia sangat paham sifat Naruto yang tidak pernah ingin mengecewakannya, selalu menjaga perasaan Hinata, walau terkadang juga kelewatan kalau bercanda.

Hari itu adalah malam pertama mereka bertemu semenjak tepat sepuluh tahun, satu Juli 2004.

**~0~**

_...Disinilah kita, memadu kasih persahabatan yang takkan pudar oleh waktu._

_Akan selalu menjadi kekuatan cinta yang kekal abadi, tanpa menghiraukan perbedaan._

_Walau sebuah pagar tak kasat mata menghalangi perasaanku padamu._

_Aku takkan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan seluruh jiwa cinta itu..._

**~0~**

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_


	2. Feeling

**A Gift © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC (dikit), Typo(s), **ABAL**ness, **GAJE**ness, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

* * *

**~0~**

_...Seperti sebuah sinar cahaya yang merambat di pagi hari di ufuk timur._

_Cahayamu selalu menghangatkan tubuhku yang dingin bagai es di kutub ini._

_Tak pernah lelah menyinariku setiap pagi, memberi semangat untuk memulai hari._

_Kisahmu takkan pernah redup oleh kegelapan, cahaya hati abadi yang akan selalu menemaniku..._

**~0~**

* * *

Hujan di pagi itu tidak terlalu deras, Hinata melihat keluar jendelanya, melihat setiap tetes hujan yang turun melalui kaca jendelanya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya di jendela kaca itu agar terbentuk sebuah embun, lalu ia tuliskan sebuah kata. Hawanya dingin, walau penghangat ruangan disana sudah terpasang dan menyala. Ruangan yang sedang ia tempati adalah kamar tidurnya, bertemakan warna ungu gelap yang dihiasi boneka-boneka lucu di atas tempat tidurnya. diatas rak pun juga tertata berbagai macam buku novel, maklum jika Hinata dulu memang hobi membaca novel, tak luput juga berbagai koleksi foto yang tergantung di dinding-dinding kamarnya, fotonya bersama teman-temannya, keluarga, dan yang paling spesial adalah fotonya bersama Naruto. 'Tak ada kehangatan yang lebih hangat darimu' hatinya berkata, tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah Naruto. Lalu sesaat kemudian sepasang bola mata amethys-nya tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan di depan rumahnya, tertutup payung bulat berwarna merah yang diputar-putar. Orang itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya, membunyikan bel rumah.

Dengan sigap Hinata turun untuk membukakan pintu, karena disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Hiashi, ayah Hinata sedang berada di luar kota karena urusan mendadak tentang pekerjaan mereka, ibunya pun juga ikut menemani. Hanabi yang selaku adik Hinata juga sedang repot dengan proses masuk kuliahnya di sebuah Universitas nomer dua terbaik, ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sedangkan Neji, kakak Hinata, sedang sibuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di luar negeri. Jadi, sendirianlah Hinata di rumah, sepi.

**KREEK!**

Sebuah kenop pintu yang berbentuk bulat dengan bahan dasar marmer itu diputar, terasa cukup dingin terkena efek hujan diluar, pintu yang berukuran cukup besar itu terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit suara deru hujan dari luar masuk kedalam melalui celah-celah pintu yang terbuka. Karena hujan, suara pintu tidak terdengar, Hinata melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya, sepertinya dia kenal.

"Uhm, siapa ya?" Hinata bertanya kikuk, mencari arah untuk memperhatikan orang itu. Lalu dia menurunkan payung-nya yang basah, ternyata dia adalah Naruto. Hinata sempat kaget, 'kenapa dia kesini?' dalam hatinya.

"Hai Hinata, kukira kamu sudah melupakanku," cengiran Naruto yang khas kembali muncul. Hening sejenak menyelimuti, mereka hanya saling pandang, tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar memecah keheningan deru hujan yang terdengar sangat keras itu. Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh." Hinata salting, bingung, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kalau boleh bertanya, biasakah aku masuk? Di luar sini dingin sekali." tanya Naruto yang sudah terlihat kedinginan, dengan reflek Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, terlihat begitu klasik, masih sama seperti terakhir Naruto kemari. Perlu diketahui, Keluarga Hyuuga sangat mengagumi hal-hal yang berbau klasik, jadi hal itu wajar saja. Naruto terlihat sedikit kagum, 'tidak berubah sama sekali' batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup besar, disana terdapat tiga sofa besar dengan meja di tengah-tengah, sebuah televisi berukuran besar pun juga ada disana, lengkap, mungkin terlalu lengkap untuk sebuah ruang tamu. Di meja itu terdapat sebuah vas bunga yang tidak besar, berisi dua tangkai bunga mawar putih yang masih terlihat segar, mawar putih adalah bunga favorit Hinata. Tak luput juga sebuah rak buku kecil berisi novel dan majalah terpapar disana.

"A-aku akan membuat minuman dulu, Naruto bisa duduk disana." ujar Hinata canggung seraya pergi kearah dapur, langkah kakinya terlihat lebih cepat. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan ruangan, karena kebiasaan lamanya yang kembali, Naruto berjalan-jalan sendiri, bukan malah duduk di ruang tamu itu.

Hingga langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di sebuah pintu di lantai atas, papan bertuliskan 'HINATA's ROOM' ada di depan pintu itu. Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat, nostalgia dengan pemandangan yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai. Karena kamar itu tidak dikunci, Naruto pun masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Lancang, mungkin, namun itulah kebiasaan Naruto, suka nyelonong sendiri. Kamar yang Naruto masuki tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil pula, warna ungu mendominasi ruangan itu yang disertai corak warna lavender di langit-langit dinding. Berbagai foto terjajar menghiasi dinding kamar itu, keluarga, teman, dan tak terlewat fotonya bersama dengan Hinata juga ada disitu, momen-momen saat mereka bahagia. Senyum simpul kembali menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirnya. Naruto memperhatikan sebuah foto diantara foto-foto yang lain, dimana ada dirinya dengan Hinata yang sedang berada di sebuah marcusuar, Hinata membawa sebuah mawar putih.

'Andaikan saja waktu itu aku tidak pergi...' dalam hati Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin dia menyesal dengan kepergiannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**FLASHBACK**

**-0-**

**.**

_"A-aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Hinata cemas, "Kenapa mataku di tutupin pakai kain?" tangan kanannya memegangi penutup kain yang menutupi matanya, jalannya terseret-seret, menimbulak sebuah suara._

_"Sudah ikut saja, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu, Hinata!" jawab Naruto semangat yang diikuti sebuah cengiran._

_Naruto dengan erat menggenggam tangan Hinata, berhati-hati melangkahkan kaki mereka, banyak rerumputan disana. Ilalang juga menghiasi pemandangan._

_"Hampir sampai kok, Hinata." Naruto memberitahu Hinata, namun tetap saja hati Hinata tidak tenang._

_Mereka tiba di sebuah padang rumput, terlihat marcusuar disana, nampaknya tempat itulah yang Naruto tuju._

_Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kain penutup mata Hinata, sorot cahaya di senja itu menghiasi pemandangan di langit berwarna oranye pada sore hari itu, banyak kupu-kupu dan capung yang lalu lalang di padang rumput itu. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh padang rumput yang terhampar luas itu, tidak jauh dari sana ada pantai, ombak nya tidak terlalu kencang, saat itu bukan periode untuk pasang. Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan disana, ia berlari menuju pantai, menarik tangan Naruto yang tadinya masih memegang kain punutup berwarna hitam itu._

_"Ini sangat indah, Naruto!" ujar Hinata terkagum, "Tempat ini benar-benar mengagumkan!" Hinata berlarian kesana kemari, Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya se ceria itu, mungkin ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa untuk Hinata. Samar-samar Naruto teringat sesuatu hal kecil, apa itu?_

_"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang membawa sesuatu, disembunyikan di balik punggungnya, mungkin Naruto mau memberi kejutan untuk Hinata. Hinata pun menghentikan kekagumannya, berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri tersenyum. Setelah jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu meter, Naruto dengan pelan memegang tangan kanan Hinata, wajahnya bersemu merah, sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto siap-siap menunjukkan sesuatu yang berada di balik punggungnya, "Aku punya satu permintaan..." sejenak jeda pada kalimat Naruto, keduanya saling bertatap pandang, seolah berbicara lewat mata mereka, "...tutup kedua matamu sebentar." lanjutnya, Hinata menutup kedua matanya, perlahan._

_Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya, dia pun menyiapkan sebuah kotak pada tangan kirinya serta setangkai bunga mawar putih pada tangan kanannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, berbisik. Hinata bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Naruto di telinga kirinya._

_"Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik sebagai sahabatmu, namun aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," bisik Naruto perlahan, wajah Hinata semakin memerah, ia mengangguk kecil tersenyum simpul, "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua belas, Hinata. Kini buka kedua matamu." lanjutnya. Sebuah mawar putih dan sebuah kotak berada didepan wajah Hinata, Naruto nyengir, Hinata memeluk Naruto, menangis bahagia._

_"Kau bodoh, Naruto, kau tahu itu..." ucapnya disela tangisan, "...dan kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, kau tahu itu!" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, mengelus-elus rambut indigo yang lembut bagai sutra itu._

_"Sekarang hentikan tangisanmu, kamu terlihat jelek jika sedang menangis," ledek Naruto yang melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata bahagia itu, "Sekarang, bukalah hadiah ini." ucapnya setelah menghapus air mata Hinata, menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas bergaris berwarna ungu._

_Secara perlahan dia buka hadiah itu, sebuah kalung berbentuk huruf N berwarna emas. Hinata tersenyum memandang kalung itu._

_"Aku berikan kalung ini, agar kamu bisa ingat selalu denganku, walau kelak suatu saat aku akan berada jauh darimu. Aku juga membeli kalung untuk diriku sendiri, berbentuk huruf H, tanda agar aku juga bisa ingat denganmu setiap saat." jelas Naruto panjang sambil memperlihatkan kalung berbentuk huruf H yang berada di dalam kaos hem bergaris kotak, tergantung di leher Naruto._

_"Aku mengerti, Naruto. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan sahabatku?" tawa kecil Hinata menghiasi kalimatnya barusan. Lalu Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kamera digital berwarna biru._

_"Sekarang ayo kita abadikan momen ini dengan berfoto!" ucap Naruto semangat seraya mengambil sebuah tripod kecil yang tidak jauh dari sana, ia membawanya tadi._

_"Kamu ini, kemana-mana selalu membawa kamera!" celoteh Hinata yang sekarang mengambil sebuah spot di dekat pantai, marcusuar tadi menjadi latar belakangnya. Setelah siap, Naruto men-timer kameranya dan segeralah dia mengambil posisi di samping Hinata._

**_CKRIK~!_**

_Marcusuar itu menjadi latar yang sangat indah, ditambah lagi dengan langitnya memberi sebuah siluet pada marcusuar itu, langitnya pun juga sangat indah, berwarna oranye menyala, sepertinya, langitnya juga sedang bahagia, seperti yang dirasakan Hinata._

_Hari itu adalah tanggal dua puluh tujuh Desember 2003, tepat pada dua belas tahun usia Hinata._

**.**

**-0-**

**FLASHBACK END**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan itu, terlihat sangat nyaman sekali. Banyak novel yang berjejer di rak buku di sebelah kasur Hinata, ia ingat jika Hinata sangat suka menulis dan membaca novel, ia ambil salah satu novel yang ada disana, sebuah novel yang pernah ia berikan pada Hinata, masih tersimpan disana. Ia bolak-balikkan novel yang sedang ia pegang, 'masih bagus' batinnya.

"Naruto?" sebuah suara dari pintu kamar Hinata terdengar, rupanya Hinata baru saja tiba disana, sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat, harumnya sangat khas, bau melati. Naruto menoleh, salting sendiri karena telah ketahuan berada di kamar Hinata.

"Eh, umm, ano, a-aku bisa menjelaskan ini padamu Hinata!" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir, ia taruh novel yang sedang ia pegang di belakang punggungnya, tangannya yang satu lagi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Hinata menggeleng kecil sambil menaruh secangkir teh itu diatas sebuah meja belajar di dekat pintu.

"Eh?"

"Kamu kan sahabatku, jadi tak apa kamu masuk ke kamarku, lagipula kamu dulu juga sering masuk ke kamarku tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu!" ucap Hinata tersenyum, sedikit menahan tawa pada akhir kalimatnya, "Ini, minum dulu teh yang baru aku buatkan." Hinata berlalu ke meja tempat ia menaruh teh dan duduk, disana ada sebuah laptop berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu besar, ia buka dan ia nyalakan.

Naruto berjalan mengambil kursi lain dan menaruhnya disebelah kursi yang ditempati Hinata, lalu mengambil teh dan meminumnya, "Sangat persis dengan yang ibumu buat." ujar Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"Aku belajar itu dari ibuku." Hinata mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di belakang laptopnya, lalu memakainya.

Sesaat setelah booting laptopnya, terpampang sebuah wallpaper, foto Hinata bersama Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak minumannya saat melihat foto itu pada wallpaper Hinata.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata khawatir, tangannya secara reflek memegang lengan Naruto, namun segera ia lepaskan setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Naruto, ia taruh teh itu ke meja tadi.

"Aku tak apa, hanya terkejut melihat wallpaper-mu..." Naruto menyenderkan bahunya di kursi, "...itu kan foto saat ulangtahun-mu ke dua belas. Lagipula kamu juga masih jelek saat itu." ledek Naruto diikuti tawanya.

Hinata cemberut, "Itu karena aku tak punya foto kita berdua yang paling baru!"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Jelas saja kamu nggak punya, kita kan baru aja bertemu. Sebenarnya sih aku mau ngajak kamu ke bukit itu lagi, berfoto, lalu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" Hinata penasaran.

"Lalu aku mau kita menggali kapsul waktu yang sepuluh tahun lalu kamu kubur disana." jelas Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata teringat tentang kapsul waktu itu.

"Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa tentang kapsul waktu itu!" Hinata menepuk dahinya tanda jika ia lupa.

"Uh-uh," Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mengambil teh yang masih tersisa setengah gelas dan menyeruputnya, "Lagipula sekarang masih hujan, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan disini sambil menunggu hujan reda." Naruto kembali menaruh cangkir teh itu. Saat itu juga wajah Hinata menjadi sedikit merona merah.

'masih punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan disini?' dalam hati Hinata bertanya apa maksud Naruto itu.

Hinata menutup-buka folder yang ada di dalam laptopnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa?"

"Uh, aku sekarang masih dalam tahap menulis novel. Kukira kamu bisa memberiku ide tentang kelanjutan novel yang aku buat." jawab Hinata mencari folder dalam laptopnya, entah itu ekspresi cuek atau salting.

"Novel?" Naruto kembali bertanya lagi.

"Iya, aku sekarang menjadi novelis." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto menganga, "No-novelis?" terbata-bata ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, "Bukankah itu adalah cita-citamu sejak kecil?"

"Benar!" jawab Hinata singkat sambil tersenyum bangga, "Umm, kudengar kamu sekarang juga sudah menjadi seorang fotografer?" Hinata bertanya balik pada Naruto.

"Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Aku melihat banyak hasil jepretan di dalam blog-mu, nampaknya banyak yang suka tentang blog-mu itu," ucap Hinata, "Nah ketemu!" sebuah folder yang bernamakan '_A Gift_' ia buka, disana ada banyak folder tulisannya dari chapter satu hingga Chapter empat puluh sembilan, dan kini Hinata bingung dengan ending yang akan dia buat seperti apa. Naruto yang melihat sekilas hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan tulisan Hinata.

"Ini semua kamu sendiri yang menulis?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Sekarang aku beri tahu garis besar tentang novel ini, lalu berikan sebuah ide tentang ending-nya, aku sangat bingung tentang bagaimana ending novel ini."

"Baiklah, kamu sangat tepat memilihku tentang hal seperti ini!" ucap Naruto semangat, lalu Hinata menjelaskan tentang novelnya.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Ungkapan hati inilah yang tidak bisa keluar dari hatiku._

_Tentang perasaan sebenarnya yang aku rasakan padamu._

_Namun aku tidak pernah sanggup mengungkapkannya pada dirimu._

_Dirimu yang begitu sempurna dimataku, yang tak sanggup kumiliki..._

**~0~**

* * *

"Jadi begitu!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, kedua tangannya mencak-mencak seperti dosen yang sedang mengajar mahasiswanya.

"Aku mengerti..." Hinata manggut-manggut sambil melihat keluar jendela, "...eh hujannya sudah reda!"

Naruto menoleh kearah jendela, benar hujan sudah reda. "Jadi?" Naruto bertanya sambil kembali menatap Hinata yang sedang mengenakan kacamata, 'kamu kelihatan lucu memakai kacamata'.

"Uhm, jadi..." Hinata bingung, mencoba mengalihkan pandang namun kedua bola mata sapphire berwarna biru itu terus mengejar amethys milik Hinata, hingga ia dengan pasrah menatap sepasang bola sapphire yang berada sekitar 30 cm di depannya. Suasana hening kembali mendatangi mereka berdua, tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir kedua orang yang sedang saling bertatapan itu.

Dengan lembut tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata, lagi. Hinata menutup kedua amethys-nya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, semakin cepat, rona merah terpancar dari wajahnya. Hanya Naruto yang suka menyentuh pipi Hinata seperti itu, walau sudah terbiasa, momen kali ini Hinata rasakan sangat berbeda, terasa aneh, dan romantis.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

25 cm.

20 cm.

15 cm.

10 cm.

5 cm.

Naruto menarik tangan yang sedang berada di pipi Hinata, lalu menyentuh dagu Hinata, "Ayo kita pergi ke bukit" Hinata membuka matanya, bisa ia liat wajah Naruto yang hampir tak memiliki jarak di depan wajahnya yang merah padam itu, dan ia menarik kursinya selangkah kebelakang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata seperti itu.

"Itu tidak lucu Naruto!" suara cemberut Hinata terdengar dari balik kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, Naruto mengacak-acak poni Hinata.

"Haha, sekarang cepatlah mandi dan kita akan pergi ke bukit, aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu..." Naruto berdiri, "Aku pinjam laptop-mu sebentar." mengambil laptop itu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu.

Hinata masih terdiam disana sambil menutup wajahnya, rona merah masih terlihat di wajahnya, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang seperti tadi, mungkin sedikit malu. Lalu tangannya perlahan membuka wajahnya, meletakkan tangan kiri di depan dadanya, terdiam sebentar, 'perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku selalu gugup dalam keadaan seperti itu?' bantinnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Aku selalu tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepadamu._

_Mungkinkah ini adalah cinta? Yang selalu mereka bicarakan?_

_Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan cinta itu kepadamu?_

_Menunggumu seperti layaknya menunggu keputusan yang tak pasti..._

**~0~**

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

**A/N : lagi blank nih mo nulis kayak apa :D jadi maaf ya kalo pendek, buat review nya terima kasih, untuk selanjutnya, review anda menentukan update chapter selanjutnya :) makin banyak makin cepet ;) arigatou ~**_**  
**_


	3. Confession

**A Gift © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC (dikit), Typo(s), **ABAL**ness, **GAJE**ness, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

* * *

**~0~**

_...Kedatanganmu selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya._

_Apakah kamu orang yang hatiku selalu bicarakan tentang cinta?_

_Cinta yang tak jelas keberadaanya di hatiku._

_Sebuah penantian panjang yang tak ada batas akhir waktu..._

**~0~**

* * *

Siang itu, Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju bukit, bukan siang yang cukup panas karena hujan baru saja reda. Hinata terlihat begitu cantik mengenakan blus berwarna kuning dengan blazer berwarna ungu tua bergaris putih vertikal, jeans panjang berwarna biru muda pun juga ia kenakan. Hinata kali ini memakai kacamatanya, hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan.

Seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan diatas pagar pembatas trotoar sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala, memandang langit yang masih berwarna abu-abu mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan juga masih berjatuhan, kadang menetes di dahi Naruto, lalu mengelapnya dengan tangan. Hinata kadang juga mencuri-curi pandang kearah Naruto, tanpa sepengetahuannya tentu saja.

Hinata teringat kemarin saat di depan cafe, saat Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hinata, namun karena suatu hal, maka ia tidak sempat mengatakannya. 'Hubungan apa yang kamu maksud, Naruto?' wajah Hinata tiba-tiba murung, tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat Hinata pun langsung turun dari pembatas, berjalan sejajar disamping Hinata, memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Ka-kamu kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang murung itu, semakin khawatir.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Hinata, lamunan itu sedang mengambil alih dirinya.

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, "Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah mengetahui Naruto sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kamu sakit?"

"Tidak!" Hinata menggeleng cepat, Naruto memegang dahi Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Tidak panas kok!" Naruto juga meyakinkan diri jika Hinata tidak sakit, "Tapi kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba murung begitu?"

"A-aku..."

"...kamu kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, hatinya sedang kalut saat ini.

"Eh?" Naruto tambah bingung dengan Hinata, "Kamu ini,-"

"-sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto!" Hinata mencoba memasang ekspresi gembira dihadapan Naruto, walau Naruto tahu jika itu adalah ekspresi palsu, terlalu dipaksakan. Naruto tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

"Hei," Naruto menahan lengan Hinata, langkah mereka terhenti di tengah jalan, "Kamu nggak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku, kamu bisa cerita ke aku." wajah Naruto nampak serius kali ini, pegangannya pun terasa lebih erat.

"Aku serius, Naruto. Aku tak apa." Hinata tersenyum, melepaskan pegangan Naruto yang sedang memegangi lengannya. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang bisa meluluhkan hati Naruto, senyuman tulus, bukan dipaksakan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah." mereka berjalan lagi, seperti tak ada kejadian sebelumnya, Naruto kembali berjalan diatas pagar pembatas trotoar.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi orang lain jika aku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu.' batinnya terus berbicara seperti itu, hatinya makin kalut, kacau tak tahu arah kemana ia akan bertindak. Hening menghampiri mereka lagi untuk sejenak.

"Jadi, kemana dulu kita akan pergi?" akhirnya Naruto membuka suara, menoleh kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai-yang-telah-menjadi-cafe itu?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat. Hinata menoleh dan berfikir sebentar. Lalu dia menyetujuinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Senyum simpul muncul di sudut-sudut bibirnya yang mungil itu, Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Hinata senang.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Aku selalu menunggu keajaiban datang dari Tuhan._

_Menanti sebuah pernyataan paradoks yang mungkin tidak akan kau ucapkan._

_Reflek hatiku selalu bertanya-tanya padamu saat ku bermimpi._

_Akankah aku akan menjadi orang yang mengisi sisa hidupmu? Akankah..._

**~0~**

* * *

Walaupun bukan siang yang panas, es krim tetap akan menjadi santapan yang lezat. Bayangkan kamu bisa memesan sebuah es krim jumbo dengan aneka rasa, ditambah lagi dengan wafer stick yang menambah kenikmatan. Itulah mengapa kedai-yang-sekarang-menjadi-cafe itu adalah tempat favorit Naruto dan Hinata, terlebih lagi dengan Kakek yang ramah itu, Kakek Jiraiya.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, melihat cafe yang berada didepannya dengan ekspresi cengok, "Ini kelihatannya bukan milik Kakek Jiraiya?!" Naruto mencak-mencak melihat cafe itu, dia yakin bahwa apa yang ia lihat sekarang bukan apa yang ia percayai.

"Tenang dulu, Naruto..." Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang mencak-mencak tidak karuan disebelahnya, "...kita bisa tanya dulu."

"O-oke." Hinata kemudian berjalan masuk kearah cafe itu, lain dengan Naruto yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Tak berapa lama, Hinata kembali, membawa secarik kertas bertuliskan sesuatu, "Jadi?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ternyata aku salah mendapatkan informasi, cafe ini bukanlah kedai yang dulu milik Kakek Jiraiya." jelas Hinata yang baru saja menghentikan langkah didepan Naruto, "Tapi aku mendapatkan ini." Hinata menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia tadi dapatkan saat di dalam cafe itu.

"Uh? Apa itu?" Hinata menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Hinata, dia baca, "Sebuah alamat?" Hinata kemudian mengangguk.

"Kurasa itu adalah tempat kedai Kakek Jiraiya berada." Naruto kemudian manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, "...ayo kita kesana."

"Err, kamu yakin, Naruto?" tanya Hinata meyakinkan, "Alamat ini kan lumayan jauh dari sini."

Naruto kemudian memasang ekspresi yakin, "Untukmu, Hinata. Jika perlu aku akan mengarungi samudera hanya untuk bisa membuatmu tersenyum!" gombalan lain dari Naruto keluar, Hinata tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, menyembuhkan sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya, mungkin itu sebuah kata-kata sulap.

"Kata-katamu itu, sama seperti dua belas tahun lalu." senyum Hinata masih tersisa di wajahnya, senyum indah yang Naruto harapkan tidak akan pudar dari dirinya, sebuah senyum tulus dengan penuh rasa sayang didalamnya.

"Hehe," Naruto nyengir gaje di hadapan Hinata, "Kalau ke alamat ini, mungkin sekitar dua jam dari sini, kalau jalannya lancar mungkin lebih cepat." Naruto kembali memandangi kertas yang ia pegang itu, ia tahu tempat yang akan mereka tuju, walau tidak sepenuhnya yakin.

"Kamu tahu tempat itu?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Sedikit, aku pernah lewat disana."

"Uh, lalu kita naik apa kesana?"

"Bus saja." ucap Naruto seraya berjalan ke sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari sana, Hinata pun mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Hanya pada dirimulah aku bisa menunjukkan sifatku._

_Sifat asliku, dan begitu juga dengan sifatmu, sifat aslimu._

_Aku tak perduli tentang kemunafikan orang tentang kita berdua._

_Aku hanya perduli tentang bagaimana aku sekarang denganmu..._

**~0~**

* * *

Seperti kata Naruto, tidak sampai dua jam mereka sampai ke daerah yang mereka tuju, daerah yang jauh dari perkotaan, lebih tepatnya di daerah pinggiran. Masih banyak terlihat bangunan-bangunan kuno asli Jepang berada disana, serasa seperti kembali ke beberapa dekade sebelumnya. Udaranya sangat segar, sangat sejuk, terjejer pula pepohonan di pinggir jalan sangat rapi, meneduhkan jalanan yang mereka lewati disana. Banyak juga terlihat bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lihat, bagaimana masih ada daerah seperti ini disini? Mereka sangat terkagum-kagum.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, terlihat sebuah kedai di sudut perempatan yang terlihat ramai dengan pembeli, memang kedai itu sejak dulu banyak diminati oleh banyak orang. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan santai mendekati kedai itu, kedai itu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir Naruto melihatnya, kokoh dan selalu rapi. Kakek Jiraiya terlihat sedang melayani para pembeli itu dengan sangat ramah, karena Kakek Jiraiya sudah terbiasa, jadi ia sangat cekatan melayani satu per satu para pembeli dengan sangat cepat.

Tak berapa lama, para pembeli itu sudah habis, hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berdiri disitu.

"Ee, Kakek Jiraiya?" Naruto mendekati perlahan tempat dimana Kakek Jiraiya terduduk.

Kakek Jiraiya pun sedikit terkejut, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajah yang ada didepannya semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu, "Naruto?" Kakek Jiraiya lantas berdiri dan memegang pundak Naruto, "Kau terlihat sudah besar!" Naruto pun nyengir sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"Hehe, iya Kek! Sudah sepuluh tahun!" Naruto sangat bersemangat dengan Kakek Jiraiya, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Apa kabar, Kakek?" Hinata membuka senyumnya, Kakek Jiraiya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Hinata?" Kakek Jiraiya mengingat-ingat wajah perempuan yang ada didepannya, namun dengan cepat ia teringat, "Kemana saja kalian tidak pernah muncul? Sini duduk dulu, Kakek buatkan es krim kesukaan kalian." Kakek Jiraiya langsung mengambil sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di sisi kedai, lalu pergi membuatkan es krim untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah, ternyata Kakek Jiraiya masih ingat, ya?" Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Kakek Jiraiya, ternyata Kakek itu masih ingat dengannya walau sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Iya!" Hinata pun ikut-ikutan memasang wajah bersemangat seperti Naruto, seketika perasaannya yang tadi hilang, _mood_-nya berubah secara drastis.

Kemudian datanglah seorang perempuan, Anko namanya, cucu Kakek Jiraiya yang ikut membantunya saat liburan seperti sekarang ini. Naruto pun terkesima melihat Anko, cantik. Usianya mungkin masih sekitar sembilan belas tahun-an, dulu Naruto beberapa kali bertemu dengan Anko saat membantu Kakek Jiraiya. Hinata yang melihat Anko pun merasa sedikit 'cemburu' dengannya karena mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"A-anko?" Naruto bertanya padanya ketika Anko menaruh dua gelas es krim jumbo penuh rasa itu. Anko pun tersenyum, masih sama seperti dulu.

"Apa kabar, Naruto, Hinata? Lama tidak bertemu." ucapnya setelah menaruh gelas es krim itu, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disana dengan mereka berdua.

"Wah, kamu sekarang sudah besar ya!" Naruto tersenyum melihat Anko, dia perhatikan dari atas hingga bawah

"I-iya!" Anko terlihat bersemangat dengan mereka berdua, walaupun Hinata hanya diam sembari memakan es krim nya. Lalu Kakek Jiraiya pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka, kedainya sudah terlihat sepi karena sekarang sudah mulai sore, jadi Kakek Jiraiya bisa bersantai.

Mereka bercerita tentang karirnya, tentang bagaimana Kakek Jiraiya bisa berada disini, tentang bagaimana Naruto sekarang bisa menjadi fotografer profesional, tentang bagaimana Hinata menjadi seorang novelis amatir, lalu tentang bagaimana Anko sekarang kuliah kedokteran dengan hobi sampingannya menjadi seorang model sebuah majalah, walaupun masih terbilang cukup muda, Anko mempunyai kharisma dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat bagus.

Karena Naruto adalah seorang fotografer dan Anko adalah seorang model, mereka bisa nyambung ngobrol tentang fotografi, tentang bagaimana Anko adalah seorang photogenic. Naruto dan Anko lantas pergi ke belakang kedai, disana mereka berfoto-foto, karena juga pemandangannya juga sangat indah disitu. rimbun pepohonan dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan kupu-kupu ada disana.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melihat Naruto dan Anko dari balik jendela kertas kedai, ia mencoba tenang walau rasa cemburu memenuhi hatinya. Kakek Jiraiya hanya memperhatikan Hinata di depan kursi tempat ia duduk, Kakek Jiraiya mengerti apa yang Hinata sedang rasakan hanya dengan melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang terlihat tidak riang.

"Ini tentang Naruto, ya?" Kakek Jiraiya membuka obrolan. Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun melihat Naruto dan Anko pun kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, bagaimana Kakek bisa tahu?

"Eh?"

"Ini tentang Naruto, kamu mencintainya, 'kan?" Kakek Jiraiya melanjutkan lagi, "Ini normal jika kamu merasa seperti itu."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakek Jiraiya, hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan tentang pertanyaan itu. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk hanya mengangguk saja, lalu kembali memainkan es krim yang tersisa pada gelasnya, memutar-mutar dengan sendoknya.

"Apa dia belum mengetahuinya?" Kakek Jiraiya lanjut bertanya, mereka-reka tentang hal yang sedang dialami Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Belum, Kek. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Aku takut..." suara Hinata terdengar lirih di akhir kalimatnya yang menggantung, Kakek Jiraiya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Takut dengan apa?"

"Aku takut jika nantinya Naruto akan berubah..." Hinata menghela nafasnya, "...dan aku juga bingung bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang terus mengganjal seperti ini. Rasanya sakit."

Kakek Jiraiya mengerti tentang hal itu, meskipun Kakek Jiraiya sudah mengerti dengan lika-liku perjalanan cinta seperti kisahnya dengan Tsunade, dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Namun karena keberanian Kakek Jiraiya, ia pun berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Biarkan berjalan apa adanya." Hinata kemudian menatap Kakek Jiraiya yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh tanya, "Kalau dia juga mencintaimu, dia juga akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu, hanya saja, jangan selalu berfikir negatif. Karena jika seorang lelaki telah memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, dia akan tetap terus mengejarnya cintanya itu." jelas Kakek Jiraiya.

"Tapi Naruto terlihat mencintaiku seperti sahabat ketimbang seperti kekasih." Hinata mengeluh lagi, ia sedikit belum mengerti tentang masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Seorang laki-laki akan terus berusaha menjaga orang yang dicintainya dengan caranya sendiri, dia juga akan mencintai orang yang ia cintai dengan caranya, walaupun terkadang caranya itu tidak bisa dicerna oleh logika." jelas lagi Kakek Jiraiya, kali ini Hinata sedikit mengerti, namun masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya.

'Apakah Naruto juga seperti itu?' Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah Naruto adalah seorang yang mencintainya sebagai kekasih? Ataukah hanya sebagai sahabat? Hinata terus berfikir tentang dua hari yang akan dia lewati dengan Naruto, Naruto selalu berusaha membuat dirinya bahagia, sebagai kekasih atau sebagai sahabat? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terus muncul dalam fikirannya.

"Sudah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, jalani saja," Kakek Jiraiya berbicara lagi, "Namun jika kamu masih belum yakin, yakinkan dirimu dengan suatu cara."

"Seperti?" Hinata memiringkan wajahnya.

"Seperti berhenti memberi kabar atau berhenti menemuinya untuk beberapa saat, jika dia mencintaimu, dia akan mencarimu," Kakek Jiraiya menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, berfikir sejenak, "Sibukkan dengan pekerjaan sehingga kamu lupa dengannya."

'Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya untuk sejenak jika Naruto muncul dikepalaku terus?' batinnya semakin tidak tenang, pikirannya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Yang penting, jalani saja dulu," Kakek Jiraiya tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Hinata, lalu Kakek Jiraiya melihat jam, "Wah sudah sore, aku harus menutup kedai." Lalu dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana.

'Yang penting, jalani saja dulu.' kata-kata Kakek Jiraiya barusan masih muncul dalam benak Hinata.

"Anko! Bantu Kakek disini." Panggilan itu lantas membuat Anko yang tadinya masih asyik dengan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu membantu Kakeknya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali ditempat dimana Hinata duduk sendirian.

"Mau menggantikan Anko menjadi model sementara?" Naruto menawarkan untuk berfoto, namun Hinata menggeleng, "Baiklah." Lalu Naruto duduk di kursi dimana ia duduk tadi, disebelah Hinata. Naruto hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Tapi tak beberapa lama Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, mereka berbicara hingga Kakek Jiraiya dan Anko pulang, walaupun kedainya tutup, Naruto dan Hinata masih mengobrol didepan kedai, duduk disana, hingga akhirnya hujan kembali mengguyur bumi. Hingga malam menjelang mereka menunggu hujan reda.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke halte dimana bus mengantar mereka tadi, hari itu sudah malam, sekitar jam delapan.

"Kenapa tadi harus turun hujan lagi sih." keluh Hinata yang berjalan sejajar dengan Naruto, Naruto pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Mungkin Tuhan masih menginginkan kita untuk bersama lebih lama lagi!" ucap Naruto sambil meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya dan mengangkatnya, menunjukkan jika mereka masih bisa bersama untuk lebih lama lagi, Hinata hanya menurut sambil merona sedikit, tak terlewat juga senyum kembali muncul di bibirnya.

"Umm, Naruto." panggil Hinata lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit, bintang-bintang terlihat begitu banyak malam itu.

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang sedang ia tatap barusan.

"Aku masih berfikir..." Hinata menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya, sambil berfikir, ia kemudian menatap langit yang Naruto lihat tadi, bintangnya memang banyak.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Berfikir tentang apa, Hime?" Suaranya sedikit canggung pada akhir pertanyaannya, baru pertama kali ini Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hime, "Tidak apa kan kalau kamu kupanggil Hime?" Naruto bertanya lagi untuk memastikan agar tidak canggung jika ia mau memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Hime lagi. Hinata mengangguk sambil terus berfikir.

"Te-tentang kata-katamu kemarin." Hinata berbasa-basi sambil terus berfikir, apa yang akan dia katakan pada Naruto? Dada Hinata akan semakin sesak jika perasaannya tidak segera ia ungkapkan.

"Uh? Yang bagian mana?" Naruto mengingat-ingat perkataannya kemarin, bagian mana yang dia maksud?

"Pada bagian tepat sebelum teman-temanmu memanggil."

Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil mengingat-ingat, tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang Hinata, lalu berjalan lagi mengejar beberapa langkahnya yang tertinggal oleh Hinata, "Oh itu." jawaban Naruto sangat singkat, perasaan Hinata semakin bingung.

"L-lalu? Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan kemarin?" Hinata bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan agar ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa sedikit membuat hatinya reda.

"Hmm, itu. Aku juga sedang berfikir." Naruto sendiri juga bingung tentang pertanyaannya kemarin, ternyata Hinata masih ingat tentang kata-katanya itu.

"Be-berfikir tentang apa, Naruto?"

"Err," Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, berusaha bersikap biasa, walau sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bingung, "Pernahkah Hime berfikir tentang hubungan kita..." Naruto menarik nafas dalam, bersiap untuk kata-katanya selanjutnya, "...lebih dari ini?" jantung Naruto berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Seperti?" Hinata juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan, apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sama persis dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan, 'apakah dia mencintaiku sebagai kekasih?'

"Seperti sepasang kekasih, mungkin?" nadanya canggung, namun tidak terdengar suatu keraguan dalam kalimatnya, mata Hinata kini telah mengawasi dirinya, walau Naruto sendiri masih tetap memandang langit. Ungkapan perasaan itu sangatlah tidak mudah bagi Naruto, juga bagi Hinata.

"Ke-kekasih?" Hinata berhenti berjalan, terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata yang barusan dikatakan Naruto dalam pikirannya, apakah ini takdir?

"Ya, mungkin saja, aku hanya berfikir, bukan memintamu."

Hinata berfikir sejenak, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mengungkapka perasaannya pada Naruto, namun dia masih sedikit ragu, "A-aku juga terkadang berfikir seperti itu, Naruto." Hinata kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berfikir tentang dirinya dan Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua?

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya saja takut jika kamu nantinya akan berubah, tidak seperti ini lagi."

Naruto berhenti dan membalik badannya, melihat Hinata yang sedang tertunduk seperti itu, tangannya saling bertautan seperti kebiasaannya, "Aku juga tidak ingin dirimu berubah karena itu..." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya, memegang kedua pundak Hinata dengan sangat lembut, "...dan aku tahu, kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku!" lalu tangan Naruto turun memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Aku bingung, Naruto." Hinata kembali menatap bola mata sapphire yang berada didepannya. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil dan dingin Hinata dengan perlahan, aura hangat menyelubungi tubuh Hinata, sebenarnya ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, namun pelukan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Sangat cepat.

"Aku tahu, Hinata," ia pegang kembali tangan Hinata, lalu berjalan lagi, "Aku pikir sebaiknya kita lupakan saja kejadian ini."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Hmm. Aku rasa kita harus menunggu bus datang." ucap Naruto ketika ia melihat halte yang dituju sudah terlihat, seolah sudah melupakan kejadian yang baru terjadi itu.

* * *

Ketika sampai disana, Hinata dan Naruto duduk menunggu disitu. Mereka menunggu hingga satu jam.

* * *

"Ini sudah jam sembilan lebih." Naruto mulai bingung, bus yang mereka tunggu belum juga datang.

"Aku mengantuk, Naruto." mata Hinata acap kali tertutup, walau sudah ia mencoba untuk membuka, rasa kantuk itu lebih hebat daripada keinginannya untuk membuka mata.

"Tidurlah di bahuku, Hime!" kemudian Naruto membaringkan kepala Hinata secara perlahan di bahunya, tangannya juga melingkar di bahu Hinata, agar terasa hangat, karena hawanya pada saat itu sangat dingin.

Nyaman Hinata rasakan saat bersandar di bahu Naruto, setiap kehangatan ia rasakan walau ia sedang tertidur disana. Hawa dingin sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya, rasa hangat itu mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Naruto terus memandangi Hinata yang sedang tertidur dibahunya. Dia terus bertanya pada dirinya, sahabat atau kekasih? Dua pilihan itu sangat sulit baginya, terlebih dia sudah sangat mengenal Hinata, pertemuan yang baru terjadi dua hari ini membuat Naruto gelisah, perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, bukan? Itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, memutus jarak yang tadinya sudah dekat menjadi sangat dekat lagi, sebuah kecupan pun tercipta. Bibir Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan pelan, walau Hinata tidak menyadarinya, mungkin dia akan menyadarinya dalam mimpi tidurnya, dan akan menjadi rahasia pribadi Naruto yang tidak akan ia katakan kepada Hinata.

Tidak lama bibir mereka bertemu, bukan sebuah kecupan dengan hasrat, namun sebuah kecupan kasih sayang yang tulus. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang mereka nantikan telah datang.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Biarkan saja menjadi rahasia kita berdua, walau kau tidak tahu._

_Sebuah rahasia yang akan selalu aku simpan dan ingat dalam memori._

_Sebuah kenangan berharga yang akan selalu ku kenang setiap saat._

_Hingga pada saat memoriku terhapus dan ingatanku hilang..._

**~0~**

* * *

_**To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

**A/N : Wah, baru sempet ngelanjutin, author lagi asik belajar ngedit foto ^^v buat review nya yang sudah, arigatou ~ buat yang terakhir mungkin rada awkward yah -.- soalnya cuma itu ide standar kebawah yang ada di otak author sekarang author XD harus mikir gimana kedepannya ini fict :D**


	4. Unexpected

**A Gift © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC (dikit), Typo(s), **ABAL**ness, **GAJE**ness, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

* * *

**~0~**

_...Sebuah kata yang sulit terucap ini akan selalu menjadi misteri_

_Misteri yang selalu muncul di setiap langkah dan nafasku._

_Cukup aku saja yang tahu, tidak untukmu, tidak untuk orang lain._

_Aku akan menunggu, hingga hari dimana kau akan menyadarinya..._

**~0~**

* * *

Naruto terbangun di kamar tidurnya, ia mengedarkan pandang, mengucek dan mengedipkan mata yang masih berlumur dengan kotoran di pinggir matanya. Ia masih terlihat mengenakan pakaiannya yang kemarin. Mungkin terlalu lelah, jadi ia langsung saja tidur selepas mengantar Hinata pulang dari perjalanannya kemarin. Macet, ditambah lagi hujan. Ia masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya, menyentuh-nyentuh bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Dia masih terdiam berfikir diatas kasurnya yang empuk itu, apakah yang dia lakukan itu benar? Dia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Tak berapa lama dia berfikir, ia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tergantung diatas dinding yang berada didepannya, sekarang sudah jam sembilan rupanya. Dia bergegas mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kamar mandinya.

* * *

_'Apakah ini benar?'_

_'Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?'_

_'Perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini?'_

* * *

Setelah mandi dia berpakaian, sebuah kaos oblong dan celana boxer, dia tidak berencana menemui Hinata hari ini, mungkin karena beberapa alasan. Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Aku lapar." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi bak sebuah acara di panggung orkestra yang sedang berjalan. Belum sampai membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan yang ia butuhkan, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu depan.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang berada tidak jauh darinya, ketokan pintu itu terdengar lagi, kini Naruto berjalan kearah pintu berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu besar itu, ia putar kenop pintu berbentuk bulat berwarna perak yang sudah sedikit berkarat.

**CKLEK!**

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu terbuka, perlahan sinar matahari masuk melalui sela-sela jarak pintu yang terbuka. Seorang perempuan berdiri didepan pintu, siluet cahaya matahari menghalangi Naruto melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepannya, ia hanya bisa melihat perempuan itu sedang membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

"Hai Naruto!" suara yang sangat familiar terdengar, Naruto tidak ragu dengan suara itu, suara Hinata yang sangat khas.

"H-hinata?" Naruto berusaha menutupi sinar matahari yang sangat terang dengan tangan kirinya, ternyata memang benar Hinata yang sedang dia lihat, "Kau ada disini?" Naruto bertanya lagi, ia bingung mengapa Hinata bisa ada disini.

"Ada alamat rumahmu di catatan di handphone-ku. Apa kamu sudah lupa?"

"Oh, iya," Naruto teringat saat dia menuliskan alamat rumahnya di _handphone_ Hinata, "Jadi..." Naruto bertanya lagi memastikan mengapa Hinata disini, menggantungkan kata-kata terakhirnya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Oh itu..." Hinata mengangkat kotak hitam yang ia pegang itu, "...aku membawakanmu sarapan," Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Aku harap aku belum terlambat untuk membawakanmu sarapan karena sudah agak siang."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, aku belum sarapan, tidak apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan minuman dulu." Naruto masuk kedalam lagi, diikuti dengan Hinata yang mengedarkan pandang ketika memasuki ruangan itu, sebuah apartemen kecil yang lumayan nyaman. Ya, ini adalah apartemen, bukan rumah Naruto yang dia tempati dulu, karena rumah itu sudah terjual.

"Apartemen-mu nyaman juga." Hinata manggut-manggut sambil menaruh kotak yang ia pegang pegang daritadi, menyiapkan kotak-kotak yang ditumpuk itu. Kotak pertama berisi empat potong sandwich, kotak kedua berisi steak daging sapi dengan saus-nya, lalu kotak terakhir berisi kentang goreng.

"Umm, Hinata?" Naruto membuka isi kulkasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu, "Kamu mau minum apa?"

"Aa, susu saja."

"Seperti biasa, huh?" Naruto segera mengeluarkan sekotak susu bubuk dan satu bungkus kopi dari lemari di dekat kulkas, lalu dia ambil dua buah gelas berukuran tidak terlalu besar dari lemari lain didekatnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil alat pemanas air dan ditaruh diatas kompor lalu menyalakannya.

Hinata berdiri dan menuju dapur, disana dia mengambil dua buah sendok, garpu dan juga piring, memandang Naruto sebentar yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat minuman, lalu kembali ke meja makan tadi. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa segelas susu putih dan segelas capuccino, menaruhnya di meja lalu berjalan lagi ke depan untuk menyalakan televisi LED yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, lalu akhirnya dia kembali duduk di kursi di meja makan itu.

"Wah," Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan makanan yang dibawakan oleh Hinata, makanan khas eropa? Sejak kapan Hinata bisa memasak? "Sejak kapan kamu bisa memasak, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil menghirup aroma makanan yang berada didepannya.

"Aku belajar memasak sewaktu aku kuliah di Oxford."

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria dengan jawaban Hinata yang singkat itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata segera menyantap makanan yang ada didepan mereka dengan lahap, terutama Naruto yang sudah sangat lapar.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Seperti sebuah mimpi, aku tak bisa terbangun dari dunia ini._

_Mataku selalu terpejam tanpa kata yang mewarnai hatiku._

_Walau mulut bisu ini terus mencoba untuk berbicara kepadamu._

_Aku tak bisa melihat dan meraih tanganmu yang berada jauh disana..._

**~0~**

* * *

"Wah, enak sekali!" ucap Naruto selepas menelan daging terakhir di mulutnya, lalu dia meminum capuccino yang masih tersisa seperempat gelas itu. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Naruto yang mulutnya berlumuran saus daging sapi yang dia makan.

"Err, Naruto? Ada saus di bibirmu, biar aku bersihkan," tawa Hinata lalu berhenti, mengambil sebuah tisu di samping meja, perlahan dia berdiri, memajukan tubuh mungilnya kedepan meja untuk meraih Naruto yang berada di sisi lain meja, lalu membersihkan saus itu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, menatap Hinata yang sangat perhatian terhadapnya, "Nah sudah bersi..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya, ikut terdiam memandang Naruto yang sedang memandangnya. Momen aneh itu terjadi sekali lagi pada mereka. Hening, hanya suara televisi yang menjadi latar suara mereka diantara keheningan.

"Eh," Naruto kemudian tersadar, momen aneh itu semakin ia rasakan dalam, semakin dalam ke hati dan perasaannya, "Aneh, haha." Naruto tertawa memaksa untuk meredakan situasi yang ia hadapi, aneh memang. Lalu Naruto dengan kaku berdiri dan membersihkan piring serta gelas, hendak ia bawa ke dapur, namun Hinata menghadang jalannya.

"Biar aku saja! Naruto ganti pakaian saja." Hinata merebut piring dan gelas yang dibawa dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Eh? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Naruto bingung, buat apa Hinata menyuruhnya untuk ganti pakaian?

"Sudah ganti pakaian saja dulu, nanti kuberitahu." Hinata tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan piring dan gelas itu.

"B-baiklah." Naruto membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

'Kira-kira kemana Hinata akan mengajakku?' Naruto terus berfikir, seolah setiap kata-kata Hinata menjadi tujuan hidup yang perlu ia rencanakan. Sambil mencari-cari pakaian yang tepat, Naruto menemukan sebuah kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih dilemarinya, sesaat ia mau mengambil kemeja itu, namun dia urungkan, lalu dia mencari pakaian yang lebih terlihat santai. Tak berapa lama ia mengaduk-aduk lemarinya itu, ia menemukan sebuah shirt berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah gambar lambang pion catur berwarna hitam, ia ambil dan pakai. Sebuah jaket berwarna biru muda laut seperti matanya ia kenakan.

Lalu dia kembali mencari celana. Setelah memilih, pilihannya ajatuh pada sebuah jeans tiga per empat berwarna biru dongker. Setelah menyisir rambut jabriknya itu, Naruto keluar kamar. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata sedang menonton televisi, menunggunya mungkin? Sebuah suara pintu kamarlah yang menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata, dia menoleh.

"Kamu sudah selesai rupanya."

"Iya. Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Hinata berdiri, mematikan televisi, "Bawa juga kameramu, Naruto."

"Untuk?"

"Sudahlah bawa saja."

"Baiklah." Naruto bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil seperangkat kamera SLR yang berada dalam sebuah tas selempang yang tidak terlalu besar untuk dibawa. Ia semakin bingung, kemana? Dulu Hinata tidak pernah mengajak Naruto bermain kecuali di bukit pohon maple, itulah mengapa Naruto sedikit bingung.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Selalu ada yang tak terduga dari dalam hati dan dirimu._

_Membuatku bingung dengan setiap perkataan dan tindakanmu_

_Tak bisa kuungkapkan apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan kamu._

_Hanya waktu yang dapat mengungkapkan semua rasa yang terjadi ini..._

**~0~**

* * *

Naruto mengingat-ingat jalan yang ia lalui bersama Hinata sekarang, terasa sangat familiar, tapi ingatan itu hanya timbul dan tenggelam di memorinya. Jalanan ini menuju ke taman di pusat kota, walaupun sudah sedikit berbeda dari sepuluh tahun lalu -karena renovasi yang sering dilakukan akhir-akhir ini tentunya. Ya, Naruto ingat kalau jalan ini, melewati sebuah perpustakaan dan sebuah restoran, jalan ini menuju ke taman di pusat kota. Di taman itu selalu diadakan sebuah festival sebulan sekali, dengan berbagai tema setiap bulannya selalu menjadi daya tarik dari taman itu untuk para warganya.

Surak-surai suara ramai di taman itu sudah terdengar, walaupun masih satu blok dari sana. Banyak orang menuju taman itu, ada yang terlihat dengan keluarganya, ada juga yang terlihat dengan kekasihnya. Hampir seluruh orang di kota itu kesana, tak terelakkan lagi juga orang dari luar kota ada yang datang juga disana.

"Taman?" Naruto memandangi taman yang sudah mulai terlihat didepannya, banyak orang terlihat lalu-lalang didepan loket tiket, mulai dari anak kecil hingga manula sudah berbaris rapi didepan loket tiket itu. Mereka selalu disana untuk mendapatkan hiburan terbaiknya setiap bulan disana.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab singkat sambil memandang takjub taman itu, masih tidak berubah, sama seperti saat dia terakhir kali kesini. Tema yang diusung bulan ini adalah '_Couple Month_', terpajang sangat besar di pintu masuk menuju taman. Semua orang terlihat berpakaian ala sepasang kekasih. Hinata sudah tahu, jadi dia tidak kaget dengan tema itu. Lain dengan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Uh," Naruto memandang juga papan besar itu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "_Couple Month_?" ekspresinya saat ini terlihat sangat konyol.

"Ayo kita masuk, Naruto!" Hinata menarik lengan Naruto yang berada tepat di sebelah tangannya, sedangkan Hinata sangat bersemangat, Naruto hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata disebelahnya. Ketika berada di bawah papan yang bertuliskan 'Couple Month' itu, sebuah ide terlintas di benak Naruto.

"Hinata, berdirilah disana." Naruto menunjukkan sebuah tempat di dekat pintu sambil mengeluarkan kamera-nya.

"Disini?" Hinata berdiri di tempat yang ditunjukkan Naruto, bertanya untuk memastikan pada Naruto.

"Geser ke kanan sedikit," Naruto mengarahkan Hinata yang hanya nurut padanya, "Pas!"

**CKLEK~**

Beberapa kali Naruto mengambil foto Hinata dengan berbagai gaya, tiba-tiba ketika seseorang lewat, sebuah ide juga terlintas di pikiran Hinata.

"Adik? Boleh minta tolong foto kami berdua?" Hinata mengambil kamera yang dipegang Hinata dan menyodorkannya kepada seorang anak muda.

"Boleh." anak itu mengambil kamera lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh untuk mengambil foto Hinata dan Naruto.

**CKLEK~**

Setelah acara singkat itu, Hinata dan Naruto masih harus menunggu karena antriannya yang cukup ramai itu, maklum karena festival itu hanya diadakan sebulan sekali.

* * *

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka bisa memasuki taman itu. Dengan wahana yang sangat banyak, ditambah lagi dengan _food court_ luas yang menyediakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman jenis asia, eropa dan amerika. Karena tema yang ditampulkan kali ini adalah '_Couple Month_', tidak heran jika setiap sudut yang mereka lihat, semua orang selalu berjalan berpasangan, ada yang mengenakan gaun, tuksedo dan berbagai kostum lain yang sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Mereka berjalan melewati berbagai wahana menarik, namun tidak satupun wahana yang mereka coba. Naruto tahu jika Hinata sedang mencari sebuah wahana favorit-nya. Hinata mengedarkan sepasang bole amethys-nya pada setiap sudut wahana yang bisa ia lihat, dan itu memang benar, pandangannya tertuju pada suatu wahana yang berada di tengah taman. Wahana itu adalah wahana favorit-nya, bianglala. Dulu Hinata dan Naruto selalu menaiki bianglala ketika kemari.

"Kamu mau naik itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah bianglala yang Hinata pandang.

"Iya."

"Masih sama seperti dulu rupanya." Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata berjalan menuju bianglala yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Memangnya kamu tidak?" Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto, berjalan mundur di depan Naruto, menjulurkan lidah meledek Naruto lalu dia berlari kearah bianglala itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjalan santai, memandangi punggung Hinata yang terlihat menjauh darinya. Tersenyum.

'Aku lega kalau kamu masih sama seperti dulu, malaikat kecil-ku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati, sambil tersenyum memandangi Hinata yang terlihat seperti anak kecil didepan loket masuk ke wahana itu.

Naruto mengambil kamera yang berada di tangannya, lalu mengambil foto Hinata dari jarak jauh disana. Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat cantik saat itu. Setelah cukup mengambil foto, Naruto berjalan menyusul Hinata disana, ia lihat Hinata melambaikan tangan, dua buah karcis terlihat di tangannya.

Naruto berlari kecil kearah Hinata, tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua menaiki bianglala itu.

Pemandangan dari bianglala itu sangat indah, hampir seluruh kota terlihat dari atas sana. Benar, bianglala itu sangat besar, itu yang menjadi daya tarik bagi Hinata menjadikan bianglala itu wahana favoritnya. Kembali Naruto mengambil kameranya, mereka berfoto disana.

"Pemandangannya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya sedikit berubah, namun masih tetap sama," Hinata berkata dalam pandangannya ke berbagai arah dari bianglala itu, Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Naruto..." ia memanggil Naruto yang dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya, sebelum melanjutkan kalimat, Hinata mengambil tas Naruto yang berada tergeletah disebelah Naruto, "...apa kamu membawa kamera lagi?"

"Ada, cari saja di tas ku."

Hinata membuka tas Naruto, tak terlalu sulit untuk mencari sebuah kamera saku yang berada disana, "Tidak adil jika hanya kamu saja yang mengambil foto." Hinata tersenyum simpul sambil memegang kamera saku berwarna hitam yang ia temukan di tas Naruto, menaruhnya kembali di tempat ia mengambilnya. Setelah itu Hinata mulai menyalakan kamera itu dan mengambil foto Naruto, walau sedikit kaku, Naruto ternyata bisa bergaya juga.

* * *

Bianglala yang mereka naiki saat itu tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, setelah sekitar dua puluh menit berikutnya, mereka turun dari benda raksasa itu. Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan lagi, mencoba berbagai wahana yang belum mereka coba sebelumnya. Tidak lupa juga, mereka mencoba wahana 'Lover's Cave', dimana mereka menaiki perahu berbentuk angsa memasuki sebuah goa yang gelap. Konon kisahnya, kalau ada sepasang muda-mudi yang memasuki goa itu sambil berciuman, mereka akan menjadi jodoh.

'_Hell no_! Aku tidak percaya dengan kisah konyol seperti itu.' Naruto membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari kepalanya, dia sangat tidak percaya tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Walaupun sebagian orang yang melakukan ciuman di dalam goa itu memang menjadi jodoh, -seperti kisah milik Sasuke yang dulu pernah berciuman dengan Sakura saat kesini, dan kabarnya mereka sekarang sudah bertunangan, dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Mungkin Naruto berfikir kalau cerita itu sudah terlalu tua untuk seorang berumur dua puluh lima tahun seperti dia, makanya dia ragu, walaupun disepanjang jalan di goa itu, Naruto bisa dengan kapan saja mencium Hinata yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa didalam sana tadi." ucap Hinata ketika turun dari perahu angsa itu, Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, jelas saja tidak ada apa-apa, semua orang yang masuk kesana kan menggunakan waktu untuk berciuman di dalam sana, tapi beda dengan Naruto yang tidak melakukan adegan yang-menurutnya-itu-sangatlah-tidak-masuk-akal.

"Iya." Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Hinata yang merasa bosan itu. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore hari, sudah empat jam ketika mereka sampai disana.

"Mungkin kita makan dulu di _food court_?" tawar Naruto yang sudah terlihat lapar karena kesana-kemari di taman, mencoba berbagai wahana. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata setuju dengan tawaran Naruto. Lalu mereka segera pergi menuju _food court_ yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Di tengah perjalanan, Hinata terlihat masih bosan, dia hanya memandangi langkah kakinya sendiri sambil sesekali menendang kecil batu kerikil yang dia lewati. Naruto mengerti itu, ia berfikir untuk mengajak Hinata naik bianglala lagi nanti saat matahari terbenam. Karena pemandangan saat matahari tenggelam diatas bianglala itu sangat indah, lebih indah daripada tadi siang saat mereka menaiki bianglala.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut gitu." Naruto berusaha membuat Hinata terlihat ceria lagi, namun tidak berhasil.

"Wahananya sudah tidak semenarik dulu lagi." celetuk Hinata.

"Kalau kamu masih suka dengan bianglala itu, aku bisa mengajakmu untuk naik lagi saat matahari tenggelam." tawar Naruto dengan sedikit keraguan, ragu jika Hinata juga sudah merasa kalau bianglala itu tidak menarik juga, namun keraguan itu dihilangkannya begitu cepat.

Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah, tawaran Naruto rupanya memang tepat seperti apa yang Hinata inginkan, menginginkan kalau Naruto mengajaknya lagi naik bianglala, "Benarkah? Yey!" Hinata terlihat senang lagi.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Naruto mengangkat telunjuknya, sebuah isyarat.

"Apa itu?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, apakah syarat itu?

"Sehabis naik bianglala itu..." Naruto menunjuk kearah bianglala yang tadi mereka naiki, "...kita pulang."

"Aku kira apa." jawaban Hinata datar seperti juga wajahnya, dia mengira syarat itu adalah sesuatu yang lain.

"Haha." Naruto tertawa kecil. _Food court_ yang mereka tuju sudah berada di depan mata.

Dengan segera Naruto memesan berbagai makanan, Hinata hanya duduk di tempat dimana ia akan makan nanti, sepertinya Naruto memang sudah merasa sangat lapar. Dengan sabar menunggu Naruto, Hinata melihat isi kamera yang tadi ia bawa untuk mengambil foto Naruto memandangi Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di dekatnya. Tidak beberapa lama setelah memesan makanan, Naruto kembali dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Hinata.

"Akhirnya bisa makan juga." Naruto terduduk lega di kursi itu, menaruh tas yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk mengecek sesuatu, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Hinata.

"Lihat Naruto, eskpresimu sangat konyol di foto ini." Hinata terkikik lalu menunjukkan hasil jepretannya yang memperlihatkan saat Naruto sedikit ketakutan saat berada didalam wahana rumah hantu. Naruto hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya karena malu, namun juga tertawa melihat ekspresinya sendiri.

"Lihat ini juga, Hinata!" Naruto menunjukkan foto Hinata dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah konyol dengan dia, Hinata hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya, terlihat sangat lucu.

Sepuluh menit berselang, makanan yang Naruto pesan sudah tiba. Dengan lahap Naruto memakan Spaghetti yang dia pesan, Spagetthi itu berukuran jumbo. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikan Naruto makan seperti itu, memang Naruto kalau sedang lapar akan terlihat konyol saat makan.

Saat matahari menjelang tenggelam, Naruto dan Hinata baru beranjak dari _food court_. Berjalan menyusuri dari wahana ke wahana yang mereka lewati, tak satupun orang yang beranjak dari taman itu, keadaannya masih ramai seperti saat mereka tiba disini, bahkan tampak lebih meriah. Ada anak kecil berlarian kesana-kemari sambil membawa kembang api, pemandangannya saat itu sangat indah dimana matahari nampak akan tenggelam, momen yang selalu ditunggu oleh semua orang ditaman di akhir acara.

Tak banyak orang saat itu yang mengantri untuk naik bianglala, jadi Naruto dan Hinata mungkin bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dengan sempurna. Mereka naik, tidak berapa lama kemudian, bianglala itu mulai berputar.

"Momen inilah yang selalu ditunggu, disaat matahari tenggelam, dan kita bisa melihat matahari itu dengan sempurna saat tenggelam." Hinata berdecak kagum di balik kaca tembus pandang itu, menghadap lurus sejajar kearah matahari. Hinata tidak duduk di kursi, melainkan duduk di bawah, kedua lututnya ditekuk didepan dada, itulah kebiasaan Hinata saat melihat matahari tenggelam, momen favorit Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata di bawah situ ikut duduk disebelahnya, menekuk kedua lututnya seperti yang Hinata lakukan, dia pandang Hinata lekat-lekat dari dekat. Wajahnya terkena sinar matahari berwarna orange gelap, rambutnya terurai bebas disana, membuat sebuah siluet pada sisi-sisi wajahnya yang imut itu.

"Tuhan selalu membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di dunia ini." Hinata tersenyum lebar, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

"Tuhan juga menciptakan seorang makhluk indah yang sedang berada di sampingku." Naruto memandang Hinata yang mengalihkan pandang kearahnya, mereka saling bertatap satu sama lain. Terdiam membisu, seolah mereka berbicara hanya dengan tatapan mata. Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah matahari lalu menempelkan tangan kirinya di kaca itu, begitu juga Naruto yang berada disebelah kanannya menempelkan tangan kanannya di kaca, membentuk sebuah lingkaran di kaca itu.

Hening itu masih mendominasi suara diantara mereka berdua, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Hinata yang masih terdiam, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata memandangnya lagi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Perlahan jarak antara kedua wajah itu hilang,kecupan bibir Naruto mendarat tepat di bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati setiap detik ciuman itu. Detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat. Momen itu memang tidak terduga oleh Hinata, dan juga Naruto.

Sebuah suara ledakan dari kembang api mewarnai keheningan yang tercipta diantara ciuman itu, saat ini matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Suara dan gelap tidak mereka hiraukan, hanya ciuman itu yang bisa menghiasi waktu mereka di dalam bianglala itu. Ciuman yang penuh hasrat dan kasih sayang.

Ciuman bibir itu cukup lama, bertahan hingga bianglala itu berhenti, menyadarkan mereka kalau waktu mereka di dalam bianglala sudah habis. Setelah keluar, terlihat banyak orang yang menyaksikan berbagai kembang api diterbangkan kearah langit, lalu meledak dengan kombinasi warna-warna indahnya.

"Eh." Naruto sedikit canggung setelah ciuman tak terduga itu, walaupun tak terduga, Hinata masih menikmati ciuman darinya dengan tidak menolak ciuman itu.

"Ada apa?" Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedikit canggung, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Pulang." jawaban Naruto sangat singkat, Hinata mengerti, itu adalah syarat yang Naruto berikan padanya tadi.

Disepanjang perjalanan, mereka pulang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, berbeda dengan saat mereka datang di taman itu. Memang benar apa kata Kakek Jiraiya, biarkan berjalan apa adanya. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban atas apa yang mereka berdua selalu pertanyan dalam hati mereka masing-masing tentang hubungan mereka yang tidak bisa mereka jelaskan satu sama lain.

* * *

**~0~**

_...Hangatnya cintamu menyambut cintaku di musim gugur._

_Terjawab sudah kini semua kebingungan diantara kita berdua._

_Mengungkap sebuah rasa yang sudah lama kita pendam dalam hati._

_Hingga pada saatnya tiba, aku akan selalu menerima cintamu..._

**~0~**

* * *

Setelah tiba di rumah Hinata, Naruto tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Capek juga habis dari taman seharian penuh." Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk di sebelahnya, berfikir sesuatu.

"Oh iya Hinata," Naruto teringat, Hinata menoleh oleh penggilan barusan, "Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Naruto berdiri dari kasur itu, menaruh tas nya yang masih dia bawa dari tadi.

"Sesuatu?" Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, sesuatu apa yang akan Naruto buatkan untuk Hinata?

"Kamu tunggulah disini," Naruto berjalan keluar kamar itu, "Untuk membuatmu menunggu, copy saja data foto-foto yang tadi ke dalam laptop-mu." Naruto menunjuk kearah tasnya yang berada di kasur itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"B-baiklah." Hinata segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah laptop yang berada di meja berdesain tahun 60-an itu, membuka laptop dan menyalakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, desktop wallpaper Hinata terlihat, ia segera mengambil sebuah kabel USB, kamera SLR dan kamera saku yang berada di dalam tas itu.

Hinata membuka sebuah aplikasi pemutar musik, memainkan berbagai lagu dari band asal Jepang yang dulu cukup terkenal, Do As Infinity, sembari menunggu proses copy sedang berlangsung. Banyak sekali foto yang mereka ambil di taman tadi. Setelah proses copy selesai, Hinata melihat foto itu satu-persatu, ada foto dimana ia berpose sendiri, foto Naruto yang terlihat konyol dan juga foto mereka berdua disana. Hinata tersenyum sendiri saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, Naruto kembali dari pekerjaannya yang membuat sesuatu untuk Hinata itu. Ia membawa sebuah piring besar dan dua buah gelas. Ternyata 'sesuatu' yang Naruto maksud tadi adalah makanan. Naruto memasak makanan untuk Hinata.

"Kamu bisa memasak?" Hinata kaget melihat Naruto membawa makanan itu, menaruh piring dan gelas disebelah laptop Hinata.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat dengan sebuah semangat, "Ayo sekarang dimakan." Naruto menaruh sendok diatas piring itu.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Hinata yang selanjutnya memakan hidangan yang berada didepannya itu.

Malam itu, Naruto menginap di rumah Hinata, karena sesaat setelah itu hujan deras kembali mengguyur Jepang yang membuat Naruto terpaksa menginap disana.

* * *

**_To Be Continued ~_**

* * *

**A/N : Maaf minna-san kalau agak lama gak update *plak soal nya lagi ga sempet-sempet bikin fict, gara-gara tugas dan mau UTS ~ ini aja disempetin bikin fict :P ~ buat review sebelumnya terima kasih ^o^v maaf lagi nih ya kalo ceritanya rada garing -.- soal nya lagi blank mau mikir apaan. buat chap selanjutnya, mungkin chap ke-5 adalah chapter penutup untuk fict ini xD silahkan reviewnya :))**


	5. Propose

**A Gift © Soulless-Fariz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC (dikit), Typo(s), **ABAL**ness, **GAJE**ness, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

* * *

**~0~**

._..Bayang wajahmu selalu nampak dimataku_

_Sebuah bayang yang terus muncul dipikiranku_

_Sebuah angan yang tak bisa kuucapkan kepadamu_

_Perasaan yang selalu kupendam jauh-jauh dari hatiku..._

**~0~**

* * *

Pagi itu Hinata bangun, masih terlalu pagi mungkin. Matahari pun masi menampakkan setengah wujud bulatnya yang berwarna oranye terang. Cahaya-cahayanya merembet menelusuri tanah Jepang, terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat. Hinata mengucek matanya, mengedarkan seluruh pandang ke arah seisi ruangan yang beberapa hari ini ia pandang setiap bangun tidur. Sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya dari alam bawah sadar, Hinata teringat sesuatu, Naruto.

Hinata mengambil langkah, masih sedikit gontai karena baru saja bangun tidur. Hinata pergi keluar kamar, mencari Naruto, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya.

"Kemana kau pergi, Naruto?" Hinata menghela nafas, lalu kembali kekamar. Ia akan mandi.

Dua puluh menit Hinata mandi, berjalan menuju kamar. Sepucuk kertas dibawah sebuah pulpen berwarna hitam menarik perhatiannya, mungkin sebuah surat yang ditinggalkan Naruto? Hinata berjalan kearah dimana kertas itu berada, di meja.

Hinata mengambil dan membaca corak tulisan yang ada di kertas itu,

* * *

_Untuk Hinata,_

_Maaf Hinata, aku pergi tanpa baru_

_ingat jika ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan._

_Oh iya, bukalah kapsul waktu kita, disana ada_

_sebuah kertas yang berisi sebuah pertanyaan untukmu._

_Baca dan fikirkan. Jangan menghubungiku dahulu,_

_aku akan kerumahmu nanti untuk jawabannya._

_Naruto._

* * *

'Sebuah pertanyaan?' Hinata sedikit berfikir untuk beberapa saat, pertanyaan apa yang Naruto tulis untuknya? Dia mengkalkulasi banyak kemungkinan disana, beribu-ribu, bahkan ratusan ribu mungkin. Tak lama, Hinata menaruh kertas itu di meja, dan mulai ganti pakaian.

Ia turun kebawah, menuju dapur, buat apalagi memangnya kalau tidak untuk membuat sarapan? Bahkan saat Hinata tiba di dapur pun ia terkejut, ternyata Naruto sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Naruto ternyata sangat perhatian terhadap sesuatu yang Hinata pun tidak menyadarinya, mungkin inilah kelebihan Naruto, selalu memperhatikan detail yang biasanya tidak disadari oleh banyak orang.

Sebuah Omelet dan susu.

Hinata masih berfikir bahkan saat dia menyantap sarapannya, sangat pedulikah Naruto terhadapnya? Terhadap seorang sahabat masa kecilnya yang pernah Naruto kenal hingga sekarang. Ia teringat pada kertas yang ia kantongi itu, kapsul waktu.

Mengambil sedikit waktu setelah sarapan, ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Handphone, dompet, kaca, tas, dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata pun berlalu dari rumahnya menuju bukit pohon maple.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada hal yang begitu menarik perhatian Hinata, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, angin sepoi-sepoi menambah perasaan nyaman. Para burung berkicau layaknya sedang berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Pagi itu terlihat seperti sebuah hari untuk Hinata.

Ia memasuki gerbang kecil menuju bukit itu, gerbang yang sudah usang dan reyot, maklum saja jika gerbang itu sejak dulu memang tidak pernah diganti. Hinata sempat terdiam sejenak, teringat dengan Naruto. Teringat dengan sebuah kejadian di masa kecilnya, disini, tepat di gerbang yang sedang ia lewati. Namun tidak terlalu lama berdiam disitu, ia melanjutkan lagi jalannya menuju bukit. Berbagai macam kupu-kupu dapat ia lihat, rindang pepohonan masih memperlihatkan sinar matahari dari sela-sela dedaunan yang dimiliki pohon itu. Bunga mawar, berwarna merah yang senada dengan pakaian yang sedang ia pakai. Ia petik sebuah tangkai dengan bunga yang terlihat paling besar, ia bawa sepanjang perjalanannya ke bukit yang tidak terlalu jauh itu, hanya sekitar kurang sepuluh menit agar bisa sampai disana.

Kicau burung masih sering terdengar bersamaan dengan suara berbagai serangga yang menghasilkan sebuah musik orkestra hutan, sangat natural. Tak luput berbagai hewan juga ia lihat disana, mulai dari tupai, kucing liar, anjing, dan berbagai macam hewan lagi.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Hinata sampai di bukit maple itu. Masih terlihat sama seperti tiga hari lalu. Ia duduk dibawah pohon itu, menyandarkan diri, mungkin karena sedikit kelelahan. Dengan sebuah MP3 pemberian Naruto itu, ia menyetel lagu melalui sebuah _headset_ yang ia kenakan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit lain ia habiskan untuk istirahat, dan kemudian ia mulai mulai menggali dengan sebuah sekop kecil yang memang sudah ada disitu. Karena posisi yang tidak terlalu sulit, dengan mudah Hinata menggalinya.

Sebuah kotak dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar ia temukan di bawah tanah. Bentuknya sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, hanya saja warnanya sudah sedikit memudar. Setelah ia angkat kotak itu, Hinata duduk sebentar, berfikir sejenak, disini atau pulang?

Dengan sebuah keyakinan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan membawa kotak yang sudah ia bersihkan sedikit dari tanah.

Hari itu sudah mulai siang, matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala saat Hinata sampai di rumahnya, ia lemparkan tas yang ia bawa ke sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, lalu ia menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan kotak itu, atau yang ia sebut kapsul waktu. Cukup singkat ia membersihkannya. Lalu ia dengan cepat berlari membawa kotak itu ke kamarnya

Dengan hati-hati ia keringkan dari sisa air yang masi menempel di sela-sela ukiran kotak yang terbuat alumunium dan kayu sebagai cover-nya. Sebuah kunci kecil ia ambil, membuka gembok kecil yang berada di depan kotak.

**CKLEK~**

Suara gembok kecil itu terbuka, dengan sangat perlahan ia buka, kesan pertama adalah: berdebu. Walaupun di dalam tanah, kotak itu tetap terkena debu. Berbagai foto yang ia masukkan terlihat lagi, ia ambil, ada banyak foto yang ia masukkan disana, Hinata pun hampir lupa pernah memasukkan berbagai foto-foto itu disana. Ia lihat foto itu satu-per-satu, tak sadar sebuah senyum simpul kecil menghiasi wajah mungilnya, foto itu ia lihat bergantian. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah note berisi tulisan tangannya, sebuah note yang masih ia hafal betul apa isinya, karena itu ia men-skip note yang ia temukan setelah foto.

Sebuah alumunium pembatas lain dia temukan disana dan ia buka.

Sebuah benda-benda yang sebelumnya sesekali ia pernah lihat. Benar, benda itu adalah benda milik Naruto. Foto, sebuah mainan, dan, sebuah kertas? Hinata mengambil kertas itu, membuka lipatannya dengan perlahan.

Sebuah kata-kata yang terangkai menghiasi kertas itu, lima buah kata dengan tulisan tangan khas milik Naruto saat masih sepuluh tahun lalu. Hinata meneteskan air mata, ia terdiam sejenak, kata-kata itu mungkin akan merubah hidupnya, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, air mata masih menetes dari kedua bola mata lavendernya. Pandangannya teralihkan saat ia mendengar pintu depan rumah terbuka. Dengan membawa kertas itu, ia berlari keluar kamar yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu, menuju lantai bawah lalu ia melihat sosok yang memang sudah ia duga, Naruto.

Hinata langsung menumpahkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Kau! Beraninya kau menuliskan kata-kata bodoh ini dalam kapsul waktu yang kau berikan." sisa tangisannya masih terdengar, entah tangisan kebahagiaan atau kesedihan.

"Oh, kukira kau akan menungguku terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka kotak itu," Naruto tersenyum, melihat Hinata yang berada dalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus rambut Hinata yang berponi itu, "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Hinata kembali bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku, bagaimana aku mau menjawab!" isak tangisnya sedikit mereda dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto melepas pelukan Hinata, melihatnya lekat-lekat, jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya, namun tidak memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata. Kemudian Naruto berjongkok dengan satu kaki dipakai sebagai penopangnya, memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Membuka kotak yang ia ambil dengan satu tangan lainnya,

_"Hinata, will you marry me?"_

Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata, dengan sebuah senyum kecil ia membalas, _"Yes I do!"_

Dipasangkanlah cincin indah yang berada dalam kotak yang Naruto bawa itu. Setelah ia pasang, Hinata kembali memeluk Naruto, sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar dari luar pintu. Dalam pelukan Naruto, ia membuka pintu itu. Tak disangka, semua teman dan keluarga Hinata berada disana. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Garaa, semua berada disana, bahkan Neji, dan kedua orang tuanya, yang pergi karena sebuah urusan pun juga ada disana.

"Ternyata, Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku."

* * *

**~0~**

_...Memang bukan sebuah kata yang indah untuk di ucap_

_Namun itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia_

_Sebuah cerita yang tidak bisa kita bandingkan dengan yang lain_

_Sebuah kisah cinta kita dimana orang lain tidak akan memahaminya..._

**~0~**

* * *

_**The End ~**_

* * *

**A/N : Yah, walaupun pendek banget sih, daripada jadi fict yang tak ada endingnya. mending di bikin endingnya walau pendek kan ya xD maaf minna-san kalau nggak pernah apdet :D yosh ~ saya Fariz, pamit undur diri menutup kisah fict _A Gift_.**


End file.
